


Christmas Angel

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one deserves to be alone for Christmas. The Winchesters haven't come back to visit since they dropped a slightly insane Cas off at the hospital. Meg is determined that her angel has a great Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Angel

To say it had been a long hard day would be an understatement. The hospital was swarmed with families, carolers, and random do-gooders. Patients were overexerted and eating smuggled sweets. Only one room was quiet and empty of guests.

"Hey there, Clarence," Meg grinned as she walked through the door. "Expecting company later? Your Winchesters seem like the type to deal with the touchy feely crap... at least when no one else is watching."

"They do not celebrate Christmas any more," Castiel murmured. "They have not come back since they left me here. I do not expect that to change now."

Castiel looked down with a small frown on his face. He was far more open with his emotions ever since he became a bit unhinged.

"Clarence, haven't you ever heard of Christmas miracles?" Meg whispered as she went to do the rounds.

As she worked, a plan began to form in her mind. Castiel had never treated her like a demon. He looked at her true face and still said she was beautiful. Her angel would have a good Christmas if it was the last thing she did.

Meg was clumsy as she tried to trim the small tree and decorate the plain hospital room. The kids from the children's wing were happy to make paper snowflakes for the "Funny Man", She was standing on a chair to hang them when someone chuckled quietly from the doorway. Meg tumbled from the chair with a crash when they spoke.

"Here helping out on your day off?" The nurse grinned as she offered Meg a hand. "You really are an angel."

"Not at all," Meg sighed. "It's just that no one should be alone on Christmas: him especially."

Before long, the room was filled with the soft glow of Christmas lights the reflected off of the glitter covered snowflakes. The thin hospital blanket had been replaced with a Christmas quilt. The room was unrecognizable.

Meanwhile, Castiel was walking back from his appointment with the psych specialist. He paused in front of the gift shop with a confused head titlt.

"Funny Man! Nurse Meg made your room all pretty. She let us help," the little girl said tugging on his sleeve. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"I am unsure. May I ask you a question?" the little girl nodded. "Why do humans exchange gifts on Christmas? I do not understand the concept."

"It's how you show you care 'bout them, silly!" she laughed. "You only give presents to people you really really like"

Castiel stood nervously outside the door as he watched Meg add the finishing touches on the room. She struggled on her tiptoes to place the topper on the top of the tree. Castiel gently put his hands on her waist as he hoisted her in the air.

"Did you just sweep me off my feet, Clarence?" Meg laughed.

"No, I believe that would look more like this," Castiel replied scooping her into his arms with a small smile and gently lowering her onto the bed.

"Well you're frisky tonight," Meg laughed.

"A child told me that humans give gifts on Christmas to show affection," Castiel said pulling a small box from his pants pocket. "This is for you."

Meg smiled as she opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a small angel charm, "You have, as humans say, been my angel while I have been here."

Meg pulled out a familiar tan square of fabric, "I thought you might want this back. It's kind of a sign of who you are: the person who cared so much that he would sacrifice everything to protect the ones he loved."

There was complete silence. Meg and Castiel were adorned with their gifts and staring deeply into each other's eyes. The dim room sparkled behind them. The flashing lights were like fireworks behind their closed lids as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

They were so in their own world that they didn't notice the two men leaning against the open door.

"Well...maybe we should come back later," Sam coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, this doesn't look like the emergency she mentioned," Dean scratched the back of his neck. "You think the cafeteria has pie?"

Sam just chuckled and nodded, "Let's go. We can come back when he's less-um distracted."

"Merry Christmas, buddy," Dean chuckled laying a package on the bedside table. "You did good."

Needless to say, it was the best Christmas any of them had in a very long time. Castiel was with his family for Christmas all because of his angel.


End file.
